At Monster's end
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: Book III in the Godzilla trilogy Starting with ATTACK OF THE MONSTERS and THE MAOSTERS' REVENGE The final battle for Earth begins! Fianle
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah

1

Godzilla stood there, looking at Space Godzilla, not at all surprised the monster from another world was leading this cult. He ordered his men to go back, and hold down the island.

They did so, and he stood there, facing Space Godzilla. He snorted. Space Godzilla made a similar gesture. They stared each other down, each one wanting to make a move on the other.

Finally, they ran towards each other, and crashed into one another, knocking each other down, and wrestling. Godzilla bit into his intergaltic enemy's neck, cuasing yellow blood to shoot all over the place. Space Godzilla cried out in pain, then lifted him up, and threw him into a building. Godzilla got up, and ran into the beast, which put up its shield. He slammed into it, causing great bone damage.

Godzilla roared out in pain, and then punched Space Godzilla, (Who had let down his shield) and knocked him to the ground. He began to stomp on him, but Space Godzilla grabbed his foot telepathically, and then hung him up by it.

Space Godzilla rose. He leaned in close, and began to laugh in his face. Godzilla bit him on the nose.

Space Godzilla dropped him, and Godzilla spun around, knocking him off balance with his tail. Godzilla roared at him, and began to whack him senseless with his massive tail. Space Godzilla was gurgling his odd roar, and finally threw Godzilla off balance. Godzilla went flying forward, but came back up with the sandworm in his hand.

He threw Shia-Hulud at Space Godzilla, who put up his shield and hurt his monster rather than take the hit himself.

Space Godzilla brought up several large spikes, which began to electrocute Godzilla, but he walked forward, under the heavy pressure of the lightning, forcing his way on. Space Godzilla kept on him, but the king prssed forward, roaring as he did so, ready to tear out Space Godzilla's throat.

Finally, he reached him. He was smoking and out of breath, and looking like the hero of a movie at the end. He punched Space Godzilla square in the jaw, sending blood flying, disorienting the monster. It looked back at hijm, and it was something in its eyes that didn't make sense, and Godzilla's brain began to burn. Was this sonofabitch actually trying to fry his brains. His brain kept on burning. Space Godzilla's eyes wer glowing deep orange, even elctricty was jumping around in them. Godzilla's brain was on fire. His head began to convulse. It was being electrocuted. Godzilla couldn't back off. He was in so much pain, He couldn't back off even if he wanted to. Finally, he roared out in pain.

This broke Space Godzilla's hold on him. Electricity shots out of his eyes, mouth, spines, and tail. Godzilla punched him square in the face, sending him sideways. He recovered. And thrust his spike ended tail right into Godzilla's gut, and began to swing him around. He sent electrical pulses up to him, causing him to convulse in pain.

Space Godzilla let go of him, and he landed on Destroyah.

Godzilla got back up, and ran into him, pushing him down, but being thrown back up. He was floating high above them, and was thrown not to far from the sea. Orange lightning began to emanate from his shoulder spikes. He fired them at Godzilla, driving, him back to the sea, crawling on his hands and knees. There was white smoke all over the place.

Godzilla stood up, and Shia-Hulud jumped out of the ground and grabbed his leg. Godzilla roared, and Destroyah swarmed to him, and so did all the rest, swarming over him, engulfing him in a tide of darkness. He was struggling against them, but was pulled from their grasp, and thrown into the Sea by Space Godzilla's mind. Space Godzilla began shooting at him with the orange lightning. Godzilla got mad, and opened fire on them. He blew back all the other monsters, sending them into the heart of the city.Except for Space Godzilla. He just put his shield. That blocked Godzilla's beam. With that, Godzilla turned and left, heading back to his island.

After he was gone, Space Godzilla called up one of his luetents.

"We'll get 'em tomarrow."

I hope ya'll like that (Whoever you are) Tune in next week (Maybe) For the next chapter. Please R&R! You can flame if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again, with Chapter

2

On Monster Island, Godzilla sat around, thinking about how to kill his adversaries. Space Godzilla beat the Shit out of him, so what could he do? He had several monsters on his side, who were worth a little more than a damn, but much. His Island was heavily defended so-Wait, He heard a sound.

Godzilla ran oyut to the shore, where several dark monsters were attacking it. They had sticks pointed up towards the sea, barbed wire and bombs under the sand. Godzilla crept back, and his in the shadows, meeting up with his best friend, Angryus.

The monsters broke through the first defense, and tore through the second. They were blown up with the mines Godzilla and his men had set. Suddenly, they all blew up, just out of thin air.

They began to charge up the beach, screamin' and roarin'.

_That's our entrance._ Godzilla thought.  
They began toATTACK PLANTS AND THINGS, CORRETLY ASSUMING THE MONSTERS WERE IN HIDING. Suddenly, they were rained upon by fire from all directions. While they were cowering down, the heroes jumped out, and strated to beat the shit out of them.

They fought on, tearing up each other. Godzilla was in the middle of the fray, tearing through all the monsters.

Until, SpaceGodzilla floated down, Lightning cracleking all around him, his strange roar filling the air. The ground broke with his powers. His corana beam shot out of his mouth several times, tearing up the ground, and several monsters.

Godzilla ran into the bushes, but kept firing with his beam.

Inally, Space Godzilla had all of Godzilla's friends be brought dwon. NOW!

The monsters began to beat them to the ground. Once dwon, they began clubbing them with their fists, blood flying every where. Several bit them. Space Godzilla wouldn't fire into the battle,it was part of the code.

Godzilla shot at Space Godzilla's men, who were protected by Space Godzilla's crystal shield.

Godzilla looked into that horror, of his friends being totured, and he couldn't help it.

Godzilla burt forth from the trees, and tore up all of them. He grabbed them, and threw them into the water. They burned, and Space Godzilla floated away, and watched from afar. He had reawakened the Hell that was: Godzilla!

Okay, I know its short, but, what the Fuck do you want? You probably aren't going to read it nyway…Anyway, Please R&R! Flames allowed. I'm no pussy. See Y'all next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again for chapter

3

Godzilla was sitting in his cave, wondering how he could train his men fight off these demons from another realm. He didn't know. He didn't care. If need be- and need would be- He would storm in there himself, and kill 'em all. But I need some filler for this crap, so I'll do a _Rocky_ montage.

(_rocky _music plays in the background) He had Gigan swingin' his arms around to the point where they came into a perfect arch, perfecting his brilliant move.

Megalon learned to love the smell of napalm in the morning.

Biollante was trained to withstand much more than she was putting up with.

Angryuis got angry, and Godzilla made him and Baragon fight. Then he made them fight again. And again.and again. Until thiermoves became perfect. He wasn't going to slip up on this one. No- he would sned his men in, and kill all those sorry bastards who called themselves "Monsters"

Rodan could circle the island in under a second, and Godzilla made him do it in five times in a second. The Island was lit ablaze.

After all this, he made them train harder. And harder. And harder until the point of utter death- and then he kept training them. He wasn't going to slip uo on this one. No. He had a bone to pick with Space Godzilla.

They decided to attack at night. As soon as the moon came up, They hit the water.It was Black, and thick, but they didn't care. The promise of freedom (Or at least, the end of this little war) kept them going.

They got to within a hundred miles of Japan's coast., when BOOM! The water erupted around them, and giant demons from Hell shot out, and attacked!

They fell on them, taking them underwater, except Godzilla.

Rodan was pulled under by The black monster with Ghidorah's head, his wings, and Gamera's arms. They fought underwater, looking like a dance, putting blows on each others' faces, sending some blood flying. Rodan came up on the sirface, suckiong in air, and was pulled down again.

Angryuis and Baragon were double timing an octopus, who was slamming them together, while they chewed on its arms. It slapped Angryuis, and grabbed Baragon by the tail, and slammed him down, cuasing a rivlet on the bottom. The air was knocked out of Baragon, so Angryuis, grabbed the Octopuses' arm, and threw out of the surface. He then swam down, and picked Baragon up. He quickly swam to the surface, and tried to get some air into him.

The water got boiling hot because of Megalon shooting napalm bombs at the Sandworm (Which could go into the water) It swam around, and came up behind him. It drove Megalon to the sea floor. He raised his drilles, and sunk them deep into the soft sand, and drilled beneath it. The Sandworm flowoled, and muzzeled its way after him. Where was he? It went down into the tunnel, which seemed to be leading nowhere. It kept crawling, seemingly into twisting and turning paths. Finally, it came out somewhere, and it saw Megalon on the surface. It swam fast.

Biollante had herself planted, and was fighting off many monsters at once.

Godzilla was on the surface, talking with Space Godzilla "I know your not the real leader of this band." Godzilla said

"Really? And how?"

Because he made a deal with me," Godzilla said, "A deal that he wouldn't break. It wouldn't come after him, if I gave him this one chance. I've given it to him."

"What? Your right."

"Anyway, underwater attack?"

"Yeah. What'd you think of it?"

"I think its kind of good. I also think you're a SONOFABITCH!" Godzilla shot up at him, but Space Godzilla put up his shield Godzilla stopped, then fired again to fast for Space Godzilla to react. He fell into the water, drawing the attejntion of all his companos. Godzilla made his escape, with his rebels.

Back at the island, he was screaming and yelling at them, wanting to bash their faces in because they had failed.

"How could you idiots just…fail me like that?!" He was yelling.

Finally, Rodan stood, yelling "BECAUSE WE DID!" Godzilla didn't even notice. Well he did, but, he just looked at him. "We tried! Its all we did! We couldn't do any more!" His voice was failing. "Godzilla…Why don't we just go over to China? The only reason no one's attacked is because their too scared. We can go wreack havoc on those guys."

"Two reasons." Godzilla said, holding up his fingers "One: We're in this. There's no turning back. We've made our mark, and we're goanna finish this. Besides, I have some bussniss with…Anyway and two: We don't need to stomp on no _stinking _cities!"

"Why? What are we?"

"We're rebels."

"We're rebels?"

"We're rebels without a cuase." 

I hope ya'll read that! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the grand finale most of you have been waiting for!

4

They came out of the sea like primeval creatures evolving into land creatures. They came up, and unleashed Hell upon the dark monsters. Rodan survived suicide bombings into those sonofbitches. Anguirus just beat the livin' shit outta all of them. baragon fought with all he had. Gigan sliced through them. Biollante strangled all who fought her. Megalon and the sandworm had a Mexican stand-off.

They looked at each other,. Waiting for one to make the first move. Megalon darted in, and shoved one drill right into its back. The sandworm squeled, and bit down on Maglon's arm, forcing him to shove his other drill into its massive body. It hollered. Megalon whipped it around, and threw it long, but it spat something out at him, which missed, and it quickly slithered back up to him. After all the Napalm bombardment. It jumped on Megalon, and forced him into something. It jumped them both into it, and it blew up!

Space Godzilla didn't see Godzilla come up, but he could sense him under the wter. He shot into it at a great speed, and brought him out. Godzilla shot his beam right in Space Godzilla's face, and Space Godzilla flung him over his shoulder, right into the Hell raging beneath. He mentally picked him back up, and Godzilla drove a punch home in his gut as he brought him close. Space Godzilla roared in his face, and then shot his beam at Godzila. There was nothing Godzilla could do, so after wards, Space Godzilla shot for the heavens.

The Battle raged beneath.

They broke the atmosphere, and Space Godzilla punched him long. Godzilla went flying. Space Godzilla charged, and Godzilla hit him in the face, and Space Godzilla grabbed mentally, bringing him close, and Godzilla hit him hard in the gut, and got on top of him, and began beating his face in, several thousand miles above the Earth!

Anguirs bit hard.

Rodan Flew fast.

Baragon Dug fericly.

Gigan Sliced without mercy.

Biollante fought as hard as she could.

Gdzilla slapped Space Godzilla's face with his tail, several times, and then, shot fire on him. Space Godzilla shot his breath on Godzilla, and they continued to fight over the Earth. Finally, Space Godzilla grabbed Godzilla, and shot towards Earth. They came in at great speeds, and crqashed, making a crater big enough for the whole of Tokyo several of the demon monsters were killed.

Space Godzilla gloated over his fallen adversary. He was about to hit him again, when Megalon crashed into him. Space Godzilla ended up in the wall of the crater. Megalon jumped out, and killed several demon monsters. Space Godzilla got up, and floated over to Godzila They looked at each other for a moment. A duel. Then, Anguirus jumped down into the Crater. He looked at them, and said simply "Now we start."

They all looked at each other, while music from _The good, The Bad, and the Ugly _ played in the background for three hours (Not really, I made a movie that had this due in it, and it took a long time for this crap to go on) Godzilla. _The Good._ Angryuis. _The Bad._ Space Godzilla. _The Ugly. _ Godzilla shot his super beam at Space Godzilla, while Anguirs jumped,. And got hit and knocked out. Space Godzilla exploded.Godzilla dragged Anguirs out. Godzilla finally killed all the 'demon monsters'. He said he'd catch up with the others later.

He turned, and King Ghidorah walked out.

"Well? Your time's up."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other for a moment, then Godzilla rushed into Ghidorah.

THE

END


End file.
